Un Dia en Overwatch
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: Serie de historias de una vida entre todos los héroes en las instalaciones de Overwatch que cosas podrian ocurrir entre ellos?


**Bueno hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic de Overwatch , quiero decir antes de comenzar a leer conozco la historia de cada uno y hay cosas que no tendre en cuenta ya que este fic son como decirlo cosas al azar que hago que no tienen relevancia en la historia de los personajes , claro tomare su pasado pero no sobre la desintegración de overwatch ni nada , aparte personajes como Reaper,Widowmaker y otros que no forman parte de Overwatch estarán presentes bueno eso nada mas queria decir disfruten el primero de esto jaja**

Mal entendido

En una de las bases de Overwatch algunos de nuestros héroes pasaban el día de una forma práctica como no había misiones esos días , algunos entrenaban , otros solo hacían un pasatiempo pero algo había en la mente del Arquero Hanzo y era su Hermano Genji últimamente había actuado muy raro y pasaba mucho tiempo con Mercy , hasta le parecía raro ya que el siempre meditaba cuando tenía la oportunidad.

Ya habían almorzado todos y ese dia le tocaba cocinar Jesse Mccree y con ellos significaba algo, Carne asada todos los días que cocinaba el era o Carne de baca asada o cerdo asado , nadie se quejaba solo Winston pero luego el comía una banana y listo.

Luego del Almuerzo todos se retiraron a sus labores. Tracer se fue a jugar uno que otro videojuego con ,Winston a terminar un invento, Zenyatta a Meditar Zarya y Reinhardt se fueron al Gimnasio dejando a Hanzo con sus pensamientos

"Tal vez si hablo con él Me diga que pasa después, de todo lo eh estado evitando desde que lo vi "Pensó Hanzo sobre lo que le sucedía a su Hermano pero al hablarle no lo encontró

Lo busco por todo el Cuartel primero en el techo donde Zenyatta tenía un árbol de Durazno para meditar al llegar no lo vio con la vista así que decidió preguntarle al Monje.

―¿Zenyatta no viste a Genji?―Pregunto Hanzo el omnico este se volteo para verlo

―creo que lo vi llendo al campo de tiro pero ¿podría saber porque lo buscas? ―Pregunto y Hanzo se giro para irse

―tengo que Preguntarle unas cosas ―Dijo el y se fue al campo de tiro donde se encontró con Mccree y soldado 76 Practicando tiro

―Ah Hanzo llegas a tiempo para unirte a nuestra pequeña competencia de tiro ―Mccree recargaba a su revólver el "Pacificador" mientras fumaba un puro

―No gracias , me dijeron que Genji estaba aquí ¿lo han visto?―Pregunto Hanzo y los dos negaron

―hace unos momentos estaba aquí dijo que se iba a ver a Mercy ―Dijo Soldado 76 conocido por sus compañeros como Jack Morrison

―creo que el Muchacho tiene algo con la Doctora Ziegler , siempre los veo juntos ―Comento Mccree a los otros dos Mientras Hanzo tenia una Ligera expresión de asombro

―¿No lo sabías? ―Pregunto Mccree Hanzo Negó

―Vaya y yo creía que ustedes eran de esos Hermanos inseparables ―Comenzó el del revolver Hanzo solo negó y comenzó a caminar

Hanzo llego hacia el consultorio que tenia la Doctora en la instalación por educación toco la puerta , no hubo respuesta , cuando volvió a tocar y al no escuchar nada decidió abrir la puerta la cara que puso por lo que vio no tenia igual.

Delante de el estaba su Hermano Parado y Mercy de cuclillas frente a el Hanzo se puso mas rojo que la sangre.

―Perdón.. no quise interrumpir―El cerro la puerta otra ves rojo de vergüenza

Mientras dentro Mercy se levanto había terminado el mantenimiento de uno de los pies roboticos de Genji cuando termino lo volvió a despertar quitando la anestesia y encendiendo su cuerpo.

―¿entonces doctora Ziegler ya termino?―Pregunto Genji al verla ella asintio

―Claro esa incomodidad que sentías era debido a un pequeño cable que se soltó ya lo repare , y ya te dije Genji dime Ángela o Mercy ―Dijo ella dándole una sonrisa y le quito la máscara mostrando su rostro

Se lo veía con muchas cicatrices pero era algo de lo que conservaba como Humano, ella solo le limpio un poco y Genji sonrio.

―¿aun esta en pie lo de esta noche?―pregunto el su voz sonaba tranquila y Humana aunque en si un poco baja debido a que gran parte de sus cuerdas vocales quedaron destruidas y su tono de voz es mas bajo

―Claro que si , ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Hanzo sobre lo nuestro?―Pregunto ella guardando unas herramientas que tenia

―Creo que ya se hace una idea lo escuche llegar y disculparse , de seguro malinterpreto todo ―Dijo el colocándose la máscara otra vez y yéndose del lugar

Hanzo al ver a su Hermano caminar solo le volvió la imagen a la cabeza era algo que no podría olvidar lo que vio o creyo ver


End file.
